White Hair and Violet Eyes
by IzzyVerlac
Summary: Os bruxos eram peculiares, com suas vestes longas e manias excêntricas. Mas a mais peculiar de todos os bruxos era Isabelle Potter, com seu cabelo branco e olhos violeta.
1. chapter 1

**Isabelle Lily Potter Point of View.**

Sai discretamente pela porta dos fundos da Casa 4, da Rua dos Alfaneiros, Little Whinting, escapando de meus tios, Petúnia e Vernon Dursley, e seu filho, Dudley Dursley. Meu irmão, Harry Potter, vinha logo atrás de mim, tão silencioso quanto.

Harry e eu andamos lado a lado até a praça próxima a Casa dos Dursley, em silêncio.

Meu nome é Isabelle Potter, tenho onze anos. Não sei onde nasci, ou como, apenas sei que foi no dia trinta e um de julho. O nome da minha mãe é Lily, e do meu pai, James, sou alguns minutos mais velha que Harry. Minha mãe é a irmã mais nova de tia Petúnia, e por isso ela nos acolheu quando papai e mamãe morreram, segundo tia Petúnia em um acidente de carro.

Por isso, meu gêmeo e eu crescemos como servos particulares de nossos tios, e Harry é o saco de pancadas do Dudley, aquela coisa enorme e gorda.

No entanto, nas últimas semanas isso parou; as tarefas domésticas, a perseguição da Gangue do Dudley para com Harry. Tudo depois que algumas cartas começaram a aparecer, até mesmo tiraram do armário debaixo da escada, onde vivemos desde nosso primeiro ano de vida.

No entato, ainda fazíamos o possível e o impossível para ficar fora das vistas dos Dursley.

Eles não gostavam de nós ver, mesmo a gente sendo lindos.

Harry é magricela e pequeno, pele pálida e cabelos lisos e negros, rebeldes apontando para todos os lado, seus olhos são azuis vivos, lindos. Ele também possuí uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, e usa óculos redondos e quebrados.

Eu sou muito diferente de meu irmão, apesar de ser pequena e magra como ele, e ter a pele pálida. Meus olhos são violeta, e meus cabelos, brancos. Sou, entretanto, muito parecida com mamãe, segundo tia Petúnia, ela disse o fato com grande amargura.

Retornamos para a casa dos Dursley algumas horas depois, encontrando uma cena realmente incomum.

Tínhamos tio Vernon, tia Petúnia e Dudley sentados no sofá, todos muito quietos e tensos. Na poltrona perto da lareira tinha uma senhora de uns oitenta anos, alta, branca, de cabelos castanhos com fios grisalhos em um coque, e a expressão mais severa que já vi no rosto de uma pessoa.

No entanto, ao olhar para mim e Harry, a senhora sorriu.

\- Harry e Isabelle Potter. - ela disse com satisfação. - É um prazer lhes ver novamente, embora certamente não se lembrar de mim. Sou Minerva McGonagall.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Isabelle Potter Point of View.**

Minerva McGonagall nos mandou sentar no sofá vazio, e começou a contar sobre o Mundo Bruxo, Lord Voldemort e da morte dos nossos pais, subsequentemente sobre quem Harry e eu somos.

Famosos, conhecidos mundialmente como o Menino e a Menina Que Sobreviveram por, como implicado anteriormente, sobrevivermos ao maior bruxo das trevas do último século, Lord Voldemort.

Naquela noite de trinta e um de Outubro, dez anos atrás, Lord Voldemort desapareceu. Somos os heróis do Mundo Bruxo.

Depois disso, Minerva nos levou para o Beco Diagonal, centro comercial bruxo localizado em Charning Cross, na qual entramos por um pub chamado Caldeirão Furado.

A passagem pelo Caldeirão Furado foi um tanto turbulenta, com vários bruxos e bruxas enlouquecidos para apertarem nossas mãos. Passamos por uma parede, aberta depois de umas batidinhas da varinha em alguns tijolos.

O Beco Diagonal era reto, meio curvilíneo e lotado. Lojas para todos os lados, bruxos andando de um lado para o outro. O maior prédio era um enorme, de mármore branco e com portas de bronze polido. Minerva o chamou de Gringotes, o Banco dos Bruxos, dirigidos por Duendes.

Ao entrarmos no prédio, a Minerva falou com um dos duendes, mostrou uma chafe. O duende gritou por outro duende, e esse nos levou a mais legal volta de carrinho que já fiz, parando em um cofre.

O duende o abriu, e Minerva disse para pegarmos alguns bons galeões, pois não só comprariamos nossos materiais, mas também um animal de estimação para cada, e qualquer outra coisa que desejassemos. Minerva, depois de retornarmos, nos contou que o cofre usado a pouco só usariamos até a maioridade, quando enfim teríamos acesso ao cofre da família Potter e outros, herdados depois da guerra por parentes mortos.

Ela nos presenteou com dois anéis de prata, grossos e aparentemente caros. Eram iguais, com um P timbrado no meio, e chifres de cervo e raios nas laterais.

Eram anéis de família, segundo ela. O de Harry pertencerá, um dia, ao papai, e antes dele ao vovô e a cada homem na família. Já o meu pertenceu a Elizabeth Potter, a última Potter nascida antes dele.

Depois de Grigontes fomos a Talhado Justo Janota, onde compramos roupas. Ao sair da loja, Minerva nos deixou na Madame Malkin - Roupas Para Todas Ocasiões, e foi ao Boticário combrar os ingredientes para poções.

No interior da loja, uma senhora ajeitava a barra de um garoto pequeno, pálido, loiro platinado de olhos cinza.

\- Hogwarts, queridos?

A senhora perguntou, e depois de ganhar um assentimento nosso, nos indicou os pufes na frente do garoto.

\- Olá. - ele disse, sua voz arrogante e, ao mesmo tempo, educada. - Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e vocês?

\- Harry Potter. - disse meu irmão. - Essa é minha irmã, Isabelle.

O menino arregalou os olhos, e depois disso engatamos em uma conversa animada. Ele nos contou sobre o esporte mágico mais popular do mundo, o Quadribol, e sobre a Casa em Hogwarts que deseja estar, a Sonserina. Em trinta minutos descobrimos várias coisas sobre Draco, e ele sobre nós. Draco torce para os Falcões de Falmounth, e aspira ser Artilheiro pelo time da Sonserina, onde ele almeja estar, ele é filho único e mora em Wiltshire, numa super mansão.

Depois ter nossas vestes escolares ordenadas, saímos do estabelecimento e fomos para Floreiros e Borões, onde tanto os pais de Draco quanto Minerva nos aguardava.

Na livraria, compramos muito mais do que os livros pedidos, saindo com alguns para diversão, entre eles 'Hogwarts: A História', 'A Ascensão e Queda das Trevas', alguns romances que achei interessantes, e 'Quadribol Através dos Séculos', também comprei um diário. Passamos na Animais Mágicos e no Empório das Corujas; ganhamos uma coruja cada, a de Harry sendo uma branca de olhos amarelos, e a minha uma negra de olhos prata, nomeada Ártemis. Comprei uma gatinha para mim, ela tinha pelo negro e olhos azuis claros, a nomeei Afrodite.

Por último, fomos ao Ollivanders comprar nossas varinhas.

Demoramos eras por causa de Harry. Ele testou umas cinquenta até se estabelecer com uma de azevinho, 28 centímetros, com núcleo de pena de fênix, boa e maleável, segundo o dono da loja e o homem que nos atendeu, Garrick Ollivander, a varinha gêmea daquela que escolheu o Harry foi o instrumento da morte de papai e mamãe, além de ter feito a cicatriz na testa do Harry.

Eu fui mais fácil, só testei dez. Felizmente minha varinha de 30 centímetros, fibra de coração de Focinho-Curto Sueco, ébano revestido de marfim, boa e maleável, não tinha nenhuma história sombria.

Pegamos coldres também, e voltamos para Little Whinting.

O melhor dia da minha vida terminou com Minerva nos dizendo como pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts.

Naquele dia, fui dormir feliz como nunca havia dormido antes.


	3. Hogwarts

**Isabelle Potter Point of View.**

Harry e eu ficamos o mais longe possível dos Dursley no último mês, éramos invisíveis para eles, mas eles não eram invisíveis para nós, especialmente tio Vernon e Dudley.

No último dia de julho pedimos para tio Vernon nós deixarem em King's Cross, ele resmungou, mas tudo o que tive que fazer foi lhe lembrar que, se não conseguirmos chegar na escola, _eles_ iriam vir nos buscar pessoalmente. Tio Vernon não suportava a ideia de ter bruxos em sua casa novamente, logo, concordou em nos levar para King's Cross.

No primeiro dia de setembro os Dursley nós levaram a King's Cross, onde atravessamos a barreira e entramos na Plataforma 9 3/4.

Vapor, pessoas e um trem vermelho.

Isso é a Plataforma 9 3/4.

Havia muitas pessoas, adultos, crianças, adolescentes, famílias, solitários como Harry e eu. Guardamos os malões com a ajuda de um garoto alto, branca, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cinza, deveria ter uns treze ou catorze anos.

\- Sou Adrian Pucey. - ele disse, simpático.

\- Isabelle Potter, esse é meu irmão Harry.

O garoto sorriu, parecendo muito impressionado com minha aparência e a cicatriz de Harry.

\- Um prazer lhes conhecer.

\- O prazer é nosso. - disse Harry.

\- Obrigada pela ajuda com os malões.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e se foi, nos atirando um sorriso já distante. Entramos no trem, e logo de cara encontramos Draco, hoje vestido com jeans, camisa e botas pretas.

\- Ei, vocês dois! - exclamou, sorrindo. - Como vão?

Durante o último mês nos correspondemos com ele com frequência, sabendo muito mais do mundo bruxo por meio dele. Draco nos contou sobre seus amigos e Quadribol, e contamos a ele sobre o futebol, esporte trouxa que Harry e eu adoramos.

Draco nós apresentou seus amigos quando chegamos no vagão em que eles estavam. Theo Nott é seu melhor amigo, da altura do Harry, tem cabelos pretos e olhos verdes escuro, é bonito e nem intelectual. Vincent Crabbe e Gregory Goyle são ambos grandes e meio gordos, mas não como Dudley, passam uma imagem meio abobalhada, mas são legais e inteligentes a sua maneira; Vincent tem cabelos loiros arenosos e olhos azuis, Gregory tem os cabelos castanhos e olhos mel. Blaise Zabini é encantador, italiano de olhos verdes claros, pele escura, mas não negra, é difícil de dizer, seus cabelos são negros e lisos. Pansy Parkinson é meio irritante, mas legal, tem cabelos negros e curtos, olhos verdes claros e pele branca. Daphne é absurdamente linda, com cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, além de covinhas. Tracey Devies tem os cabelos castanhos claros, e os olhos azul psicina, e é super simpática.

Todos usavam anéis grossos e de prata como os nossos, na maioria dos meninos era só o que tinham em seus dedos. Menos Blaise, que usava um anel de ouro com pedra vermelha, um rubi, eu apostava dez jujubas vermelhas.

Quando estávamos acomodados e presos em uma conversa, a porta se abriu e por ela entrou uma menina. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros, ondulados, os olhos castanhos e um rosto bonito.

\- Olá, posso me sentar aqui? A única outra cabine que achei com espaço estava ocupada por um tal de Ron Weasley, que é sinceramente é a pessoa mais desagradável que conheci na minha vida. - ela disse, num fôlego só.

Ela tinha sotaque americano.

A olhamos impressionados, mas Draco concordou e ela entrou. A menina sorriu para nós, seus dentes eram brancos e retos.

\- Meu nome é Hermione Granger. - ela se apresentou.

Nós apresentamos. Ela sequer piscou ao ouvir nosso sobrenome. Não deve nos conhecer.

\- Não conheço nenhum Granger. - comentou Pansy. - De onde você é?

\- Minha família é dos Estados Unidos, meus pais optaram por me mandar a Hogwarts, invés de Ilvermorny.

Ela ergueu a mão, mostrando o anel de prata grosso, com um G no meio e asas na lateral.

A viagem de Londres até Hogsmeade foi divertida, conversamos e brincamos por todo a viagem, aprendemos a jogar Snap Explosivo.

Já era noite quando chegamos a Estação de Hogsmeade, lá pegamos barcos e fomos para o castelo pelo lago.

O castelo de Hogwarts era mais incrível do que minha imaginação fértil pudesse ter imaginado. É realmente mágico. Torres, passagens. A coisa mais incrível vista pelos meus olhos.

Aquele cara realmente enorme e muito barbudo bateu nas enormes portas de madeira. Elas foram abertas e Minerva apareceu, vestindo vestes verde esmeralda. Minerva nos guiou até uma câmera, onde nós falou sobre as Casas, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa, Grifinória e Sonserina, que serão como nossas famílias, e que nosso bom comportamento ía render pontos para nossa Casa, bem como o mal comportamento a fariam perder pontos.

Entramos, depois, no Salão Principal. Cabia ali umas cinco casas da Rua dos Alfaneiros, tinha paredes enormes, e parecia não ter teto, como ao olhar para cima tudo o que eu via era o céu estrelado. Tinha quatro mesas cumpridas, duas de cada lado com um corredor no meio, no alto tinha uma mesa com o que pensei ser o corpo docente, no meio tinha um homem velho muito alto, com roupas roxas, barbas e cabelos longos, tão brancos quanto meus cabelos. Albus Dumbledore, segundo os Cartões de Sapo de Chocolate.

Minerva parou ao lado de um banquinho, onde um chapéu marrom muito velho e remendado estava. O chapéu, então, começou a catar alegremente sobre ele ser o melhor dos chapéus, e das Casas de Hogwarts. Depois da música, Minerva começou a seleção chamando uma tal de Hannah Abott, que foi para Lufa-Lufa, seguida de uma Susan Bones.

Vincent foi para a Sonserina, seguido por Hermione, Daphne e Greg, alguns alunos depois Theo e Draco se juntaram aos quatro, seguidos de Pansy. Então foi a vez do Harry.

Todo o salão ficou em silêncio enquanto meu irmão ia para o banquinho. Ele se sentou, e teve o chapéu na cabeça, tão grande que cobriu seus olhos. Dois minutos foi o que levou até o Chapéu anunciar a Casa de Harry:

\- SONSERINA!

A mesa da direita superior começou a bater palmas com força, enquanto as outras mesas ficam em silêncio chocado. No entanto, enquanto Harry fazia seu caminho até a mesa da Sonserina, dois ruivos altos começaram a vaiar na mesa da esquerda superior. Meus olhos se reviraram.

\- Potter, Isabelle.

Caminhei com confiança até o banquinho, me sentando e tendo o Chapéu na cabeça.

\- Inteligente, não? - disse uma voz, na minha cabeça. - Eu vejo... Vejo muita inteligência, digna de Ravenclaw, astúcia, sim, sim... Ambição, também. Corvinal ou Sonserina? Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver... SONSERINA!

A mesa da Sonserina tornou a bater palmas, tirei o Chapéu e fui para a mesa da minha Casa. Me sentei ao lado de Harry, enfrente a Daphne.

A seleção continuou, com um menino ruivo chamado Ronald Weasley indo para Grifinória, deve ser o mesmo que Hermione citou no trem. Blaise veio para Sonserina, encerrando a seleção.

O jantar foi servido, e eu me encontrei comendo animadamente, enquanto conversava com o pessoal do meu ano. Depois do jantar e alguns avisos sombrios sobre o corredor do terceiro andar e a Floresta Proibida.

Depois dos últimos avisos do diretor, o Minitor Stephen Nott, irmão mais velho de Theo, nos levou para a Sala Comunal, ou as Masmorras da Sonserina.

A Sala Comunal é grande, feita em pedra polida, tapeçarias com o brasão da Casa nas paredes, e uma estátua de Salazar Slytherin, O Maior dos Quatro de Hogwarts. Os sofás, poltronas e móveis são escuros, e a lareira enorme, as janelas mostram o fundo do Lago Negro, e o salão é banhado em luz verde.

Já dentro da sala tinha quatro pessoas, dois meninos e duas meninas. O mais jovem dos meninos tinha cabelos pretos, olhos escuros, pele branca e alto, o mais velho era alguns centímetros mais alto que o outro, possuía cabelo loiro escuro, olhos verdes e pele levemente bronzeada. A menina mais nova tinha longos cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis glaciais e pele pálida, a mais velha tinha cabelo preto com algumas mexas verdes, e olhos cinza claro.

\- Boa noite, primeiralistas. - disse a menina mais velha. - Eu sou Charlotte Montague, Monitora do Sétimo Ano, e Monitora Chefe. Podem me chamar de Cher. - ela sorriu largamente. - Os outros Monitores e eu, juntamente ao Chefe da Sonserina, o Professor Severus Snape, somos seus _Contatos de Segurança._ Portanto, qualquer dúvida ou problema, é para um de nós que irá resolver sua situação, qualquer que seja ela.

Nos encarou muito seriamente, então olhou para o garoto mais velho e este parou ao seu lado, nos olhando também.

\- Sou Caius Warrington, Monitor do Sétimo Ano. - se apresentou. - Acrescentado a Cher, devo pedir que, em caso de necessidade, vá primeiramente aos Monitores do Sexto Ano, Marcellus Flint e Taylor Davies, já que o Quinto e Sétimo Ano é o ano dos NOM's e NIEM's, respectivamente.

Caius olhou para Taylor, e a mesma parou ao seu lado.

\- A Casa de Salazar Slytherin se mantém com uma série de regras a serem restritamente seguidas. - ela disse séria.

\- A Primeira: - Marcellus parou ao lado de Taylor ao começar a falar. - Não traga nenhum aluno de outra Casa para a Sala Comunal.

\- A Segunda: - disse Stephen. - Não revelem a senha da Sala Comunal para ninguém que não esteja em Sonserina. A senha, aliás, muda quinzenalmente, aos domingos, ela fica exposta no Quadro de Avisos.

\- A Terceira: Não briguem ou discutam entre si foram das paredes dessas masmorras. - disse Cher. - Matem-se, se é o que desejam, mas matem-se na Sala Comunal.

\- A Quarta: Não sejam pegos, e caso forem, culpe outro, de preferência um leão. - disse Caius.

\- A Quinta: Não andem sozinhos. - Cher agora estava muito séria. - As outras três Casas nós odeiam, não lhes de a oportunidade de atacar.

\- E A Sexta: Sonserina não quer dizer Comensal da Morte Júnior. - finalizou Primrose.

\- Estejam na Sala Comunal às seis e trinta para o café da manhã, o Professor Snape está aqui. - avisou Cher. - Prim, leve as garotas. Steph, os garotos.

Primrose nos guiou escada da direita abaixo, saindo em um corredor com oito portas. As duas primeiras tinham placas com 'Primeiro Ano' e 'Segundo Ano', ela abriu a do primeiro ano e indicou para entrarmos.

Era outro corredor, este com seis portas. As duas primeiras tinham 'Daphne Greengrass' e 'Hermione Granger'.

\- Tenham uma boa noite.

Prim disse e saiu. Daphne entrou na primeira porta do lado direito, e Hermione na do lado esquerdo. Na segunda porta do lado direito estava meu nome, 'Isabelle Potter', então entrei.

O quarto era razoávelmente grande, com cama, armário, banheiro, lareira, estante e prateleiras.

Não prestei muita atenção, apenas abri o armário e peguei meu pijama, trocando de roupa e indo dormir.


End file.
